What Life Yields
by TheIgnorantFeci
Summary: Prime-When an ancient power surfaces on earth, Autobot and Decepticon scramble for its power,amidst the crossfire two sisters must learn to deal with what has been "bestowed" on them, as well as the natural challenges of life. OP/OC, maybe some Jack/OC


Authors Note- H'okay… So I got this idea a long time ago a little before I saw Dark of The Moon at midnight, and it's been an idea that always comes back to mind no matter what. I should probably be focusing on my other fanfic, but this just won't leave me alone considering how much I've tried to put into it. Originally it was going to be set in movie-verse, but since now I've got the Hub channel and I've seen more of Prime I feel like it'd be more appropriate for character growth :3 Honestly, I feel like fanfics are only exercises for writing skills at this point in my life, and reviews'll tell me if people like this idea or not. Right now the OCs don't come in, for now it's just a prologue but just lemme know what you think of dis

Disclaimer- I don't own Transformers be it Prime, Animated or the movies that Megan Fox got kicked out of for calling Michael Bay Hitler, which honestly I feel is an insult to der Fuhrer despite not being a neo-Nazi :3 but yeah, I don't own Transformers, I only own the yet to be introduced OCs and this little spin off arc. So enjoi, or not… whatever floats your boat!

**Prologue **

**A Relic of The Ancients **

_Location : Hall of Records, Iacon_

_Input Time : 23:40, Orbital Cycle 10, Solar Cycle 15, Stellar Cycle 1,531,245,471_

_Subject : 21354_

_The Quintesson "_ Curatio Substantia", _roughly translates into Cybertronian as "_ Healing Property"_, and as such is aptly named. The alien artifact, seized during the short-lived conquest of Quintessa- home of the Ancients- in 1,531,245,001 has proven itself to be undoubtedly powerful, as evidenced by near extensive research and rigorous testing. It's origin however, remains unknown. What information concerning its origin was unfortunately lost to us in the tides of war. The Curatio Substantia may be cognate with the Allspark, as proposed in a hypothesis by Glyph of the Polyhex Research Department. According to her, it may be the Quintesson equivalent of the Allspark as both predate recorded history and possess vast energies. Doubtless, we are confident in our studies. The Curatio Substantia is a generator of indefinite power whose purpose shall be explored in near-future studies. Through further meticulous testing, we shall explore this miraculous relic's abilities for the benefit of all Cybertronians._

_Red Alert, Iacon Research Department Branch._

_^^^^^^^^^AAAA^^^^^_

_Location : Hall of Records, Iacon_

_Input Time : 12:50, Orbital Cycle 1, Solar Cycle 5, Stellar Cycle 1,531,245,510_

_Subject : 21354_

_Through continued studies, we have come to a conclusion, an _ugly truth_, so to speak. Although powerful and technologic in nature, the healing energies of the Curatio Substantia cannot be directly administered to organisms mechanical- Cybertronian or otherwise- in nature. Recent examinations have yielded negative results. Directly applying the energy of the Curatio Substantia to Cybertronians has proven fatal. Rather than infusing a mechanical being with it's power, the raw energies can deteriorate and overwhelm a Cybertronians systems. An irony considering its supposedly appropriate name given by the Ancients. However, research has produced an alternative method (perhaps the only) to harnessing the Curatio Substantias miraculous energy._

_Perceptor, of the Iacon Research Department Branch has made an astonishing breakthrough. Collaboration with organic creatures seems to be the only successful method. The electrons in their molecules seem to be capable of mingling with the raw energy, how this is done remains uncertain at best. But such organisms absorb the Curatio Substantias power and act as a "_ container"_ so to speak. Anthropoids have proven themselves to be more receptive than other species put to testing. These creatures then, with the aid of innovative technology- or weaker through perhaps sheer will-, act as "_ conductors" _of these energies to endow a Cybertronian with power or act as a valued catalyst during a repairing process. _

_This is not without consequence however. The power of the Curatio Substantia has thus proven finite; with each organic creature subjected to absorb its energy, the relics core power depletes and may eventually become an empty husk. Its power depletes, but lives on through the test subject. Organics do not seem to be enhanced in any way through contact with the Curatio Substantia. Subjects have not shown any increase in intelligence, lifespan, or prowess. With each conduction to a Cybertronian they exhaust. The refined energy seems to disappear once its host expires, as proven when Subject D perished and did not radiate any sort of energy. Caution is exercised during texting and healing, lest this unique boon be lost to us indefinitely. _

_Red Alert, Iacon Research Department Branch._

The Curatio Substantia ; an ancient artifact whose origin predated recorded history, brought Cybertronian and organic together during the Golden Age, had been lost to them forever. Its origin lay shrouded in shadow, and without explanation the relic had retreated back into them. The slightest hints of its course and whereabouts came from speculation and theory. Many believed it had been stolen by the newly formed Decepticons with Megatrons rise to power, others believed the Research Department had finally exhausted its finite power and dumped the empty shell. Scientists denied this however, claiming that the artifact had vanished from right under their servos.

A theory from Red Alert, the author of the few data logs concerning the relic, was widely accepted by the spiritual community. The scientist had proposed that perhaps like the Allspark, the Curatio Substantia was sentient and had a conscious of its own, and took leave once it felt the time was right. This theory was shot down when footage of it being stolen by anonymous robots was leaked, thus all optics and suspicions turned to the Decepticons once more. The Curatio Substantia was lost to them forever, none knew who exactly had pulled the heist or their whereabouts. The case was never truly settled, and left many a Cybertronian, Autobot or Decepticon, inquisitive and prying. Including Optimus Prime.

The dusk sky hung like dark velvet sprinkled with stars over Jasper. The monoliths and canyons that this region was famous for cast wraithlike shadows across the sand and shrub covered dunes. The stars blinked awake and twinkled in the darkening sky like tiny diamonds. The sun had nearly set, and dyed the sliver of the horizon a thin, vibrant yellow streaked with orange and pink. The sparse rays of the sun highlighted the protruding puffs of the clouds, and cast deep purple shadows where they could not reach. As a red semi truck, Optimus Prime cruised the single highway that wound along the desert sand like an asphalt vein.

Patrol under the crepuscular sky was fairly quiet, his sensors hadn't detected any energon mines nor Decepticon energy signatures. The only action was the occasional rolling tumbleweed or the rare flash of another cars headlights. The trained warrior inside told him to be on guard, but such paranoia wasn't necessary on an evening like this. _Peaceful_, he mused and left his processor to wanderings. The past was a persistent topic, the rare brighter bits even more so. Yet their presence wasn't as prevalent as the the darker corners that had molded him into the hardened leader he was. Memory was scathed by millennia of war, strife, and loss…

Scathed, but not defeated; not when Cybertronian relics to be uncovered lay concealed in the earth, and although the leader in him knew the Curatio Substantia would be a great cause of strife, the simple archivist with a suppressed nostalgia wanted to welcome the artifact that so fascinated him in his younger days. In vorns long past, he was Orion Pax, a data clerk charged with categorizing the data logs in the Iacon Hall of Records. He had full access to said information and being a young, curious mech, delved into the archives. He noted the stark contrast between the honor of the old days, and the corruption of the time and began to mold his beliefs and ethics. But in his leisure time, often during his refuel break, he frequented the analogs regarding the Curatio Substantia.

Many an overtime was spent buried in the archives, and he eagerly took in every bit of sparse information he could find. As Orion, he had an almost obsessive fascination with it. At one point he even imagined witnessing the submission of an organic creature to the artifact. It was only a curiosity at the time, but now he reprimanded himself for such. Older and wiser, he had a stronger regard of life. The analects never determined whether the subjected organics suffered during the absorption process, it was vague yet Optimus ruefully believed they had.

Were the case to rise that the Curatio Substantia were to surface, he wouldn't hesitate to seize it. Not to satisfy his own curiosity but for the good of all life on earth. Were Megatron to come into possession of the relic, no living creature would be safe. Anthropoids, he discovered, were particularly receptive, which in turn mean humans would be at a greater risk than other creatures. Optimus grimly noted that Megatron wouldn't hesitate to cull humanity for the sake of the Decepticon cause. Then he thought of himself; would he be willing to put Jack, Miko, or any other human to the artifact? To suffer the process of bearing the power, and if not carrying the burden of the energy?

The answer was a very likely _no_, as Optimus would've rather seen it stored away and forgotten. He wouldn't deplete the Curatio Substantias power and make cattle out of humans or any other creature of flesh and blood. With this decision on his processor, Optimus rumbled his engine as he rolled off the asphalt crossroads and onto the sand as soon as he sensed the area was clear. Had a normal driver bore witness, they would've questioned the red trucks intentions as it drove towards the massive sandstone monolith. But the Prime knew what would happen and as he drove closer the rock wall gave way with a light cloud of dust to a dimly lit metal tunnel. As he rolled on, he questioned himself: '_should the need arise, would I destroy the Curatio Substantia?'_

And the answer was a very resolute _yes_. For the greater good, he'd dutifully destroy the artifact of the Ancients. He always had the memory of his findings and research, but he never truly beheld it. The Prime wouldn't long for its properties so long as the life and freedom of sentient life could be preserved. He had devoted himself to protecting innocent life, and whatever threat to it would be exterminated, no matter what meaning it had to him. _It would have to be done_, he solemnly mused. But why was he plaguing himself with such thoughts?

Yes, many relics he learned were conveniently sanctioned on earth, but many of them had been lost during the height and autumn of the Great War. The Curatio Substantia had been lost during the winter of the Golden Age, at least fifty-thousand years prior, and even then analects were scarce. The Curatio Substantia would never surface, he told himself. Their abnormal encounters on earth were odd yes, but surely Fate wouldn't give the full extent of its hand and deliver unto them the Curatio Substantia? Knowing their luck, Optimus knew it was only a matter of time and answered with a resolute_ yes_.

^^^^^^^^AAAA^^^^

A/N: So the OCs come in next chapter but I thought a prologue with a little foreshadowing would be nice :3 The plot might be alittle obvious but I hope this gets your guys' approval! _Curatio Substantia_ is Latin, just for the record but it still means Healing Property. So anyways, an honest opinion and constructive critique are always welcome. Flames will be ignored, because there's a difference between harsh criticism and just being an outright dick, either way I think I can take it. So out of worry of sounding hella conceited Imma shut up now :3 Please leave a review mein viewers! *~


End file.
